Repo Endless Tides
by kfgkgftnjbui
Summary: Endless horror and twists lurk around the corner for the new head of Geneco and their employees.
1. Chapter 1

Repo Endless Tides

**This is my first story as a writer and I hope you can enjoy this story. Please give any constructive criticism so that I can become a better writer.**

It seems the man who cured the globe cannot stop his own extinction. But I can go out with a bang. I ended my life with a bloodbath. The endless tide of thoughts about the future sinking in my mind as I felt the life fading from my body. I out all of my research into this project. I hope that it is successful.

Prologue

A month after Amber had gained control of Geneco she met a man. This man supported her addiction to the knife and street zydrate. He gave her more and more, when she wanted it he gave it to her. He ran Graverobber out of town and destroyed his buisness. In order to keep the cheep zydrate that she had grown to be dependant on she married him. This mans name was Adam Kingsly. Adam wanted control of Geneco in order to gain it vast riches and resources. When they married Adam convince Amber to put his name down as successor incase anything happened. The year after Amber was found skinned and her organs missing. Adam was successful in his goals. Shortly after he gained control of Geneco he brought back organ repossessions

Amber's Brothers didn't far well after losing the chance to inherit Geneco. Pavi was murdered in order for one of his followers to get his face for style. Luigi had one child before dieing shortly afterwards due to a heart attack. His wife killed herself in order to rid herself of the debt of all of the lives he killed. His one child was a boy named Jonathen. He group up friends with Adam and worked in Geneco in experimental research. Though he is not like is father killing ruthlessly he have mental issues. At random times he becomes a heartless bloodthirsty and mercilessly hunts down any person in his way.

When Jonathen was 19 and first started working for Geneco he met a gentern name Emily Heartson. They married 3 years later and had two children. The first was a boy who died after childbirth due to organ failure. The next child was a young girl named June. When June was 5 her mother die in a car accident. Though these times where hard there where many moments of good. These moments would last forever though.


	2. Jonathen

Jonathen

I forcefully threw the door open and ran down the stairs.

"Please somebody help me!"

I quickly turned my head to where this cry had came from. I rushed to the location which sounded like it had cam from my right. I saw a bloodied figure attempting to climb over a fence. I run up to the man and grabbed him by his ankles. I pulled hard on his ankles and twisted them to the concrete below. I heard a sharp crack of braking bones, the deafening sound of the man screaming bringing a smile to my face. The man now immobilized is slumped onto the fence. He looks at me with begging eyes. I can smell the sweat pouring from his body. In his eyes I see fear.

In this moment I am complete. In the darkness, only a lamppost lighting the distant night. The smell of the trash in the alley. I can hear everything going on and feel the presence of humanity staring at me. This is what I am. A monster lurking in the depths of the shadows, hunting any prey that I may catch.

" Please don't do this. I'll have the money in tomorrow I promise," the man pleads. I stare at him with a growing smile plastered on my face. I reach into one of the many pockets in my suit and search for it. For the reason I live. For almost a moment I cant find it but then I feel the cold steel making contact with my warm flesh. I remove it from my pocket and bring it into the light. The light refracts from the steel as I stare into it. I turn to the man with my friend in hand.

" Why would I want to stop, after all this way is so much more fun," I tell the man, the sound of glee in my voice. I take the knife and cut his shirt down the middle. He attempts to stop me so I grab his wrist and pull down with a loud snap. With his torso now open to the world and the threat of any resistance ended I place the knife to his chest. I slowly cut deep into his flesh in a Y incision. The endless screams he make only provides music as I continue in my beloved game. I am ecstatic. I push back the skin and muscle revealing the barrier against what I want. I grab the knife in both hands and lift them above my head. I quickly and harshly hit the knife into his rib cage, only far enough as to not damage his organs. I place my hands in the small opening I just created. With a hard pull I brake his ribcage and reveal my prize, the organs. I look at the man and notice that he has passed out from shock, this saddens me because the wonderful sound has stopped but I press onward. I thrust my hand into his torso and remove all of the organs blocking my entrance.

There I see it. The thing that had brought me to this part of town, and to this man, the heart. In the center I see the mark of my company, Geneco. I very delicately remove the heart. I put my hand into another pocket similar to the one that held my dear friend. I reach in and find my cooler. I take it out and set it on the cement. I open the lid and feel the cold air move out into the night. I place the heart into its temporary home. I get up and walk out of the alley, turing back to look one last time to my beautiful artwork. Tonight has been glorious.


End file.
